Previously, many types of exercise bicycles have been used to provide an effective means to exercise a person's body while simulating some of the physical attributes relating to actual bicycle riding
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,842,269HuangJun. 27, 19894,938,475Sargeant et al.Jul. 3, 19904,976,424Sargeant et al.Dec. 11, 19905,240,417Smithson et al.Aug. 31, 19935,362,069Hall-TippingNov. 8, 19946,561,952WuMay 13, 2003
Huang in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,269 teaches a stationary exercise bicycle including a foot-exercise mechanism and a hand-exercise mechanism that simultaneously move in a reciprocating manner. The height of the hand-exercise mechanism and seat are adjustable so that they represent the proper height and angle appropriate to accommodate a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,475 issued to Sargeant et al. is for an exercising apparatus for supporting a bicycle with the front wheel removed. A flywheel and variable load means simulate inertia. Frictional losses are determined by the deceleration of the wheel subtracted from variable load means. The heart beat rate of a rider is monitored and controlled to maintain a rate within a predetermined limits.
Sargeant et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,424 is a divisional of the above patent of Sargeant et al. including another embodiment of the same disclosure.
Smithson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,417 teaches a system for simulating bicycle riding using a conventional appearing bicycle in electrical communication with a video display that visually reflects changes in speed and position in response to a rider's pivotal movements. A computer adjusts the position of an animated bicycle on a track considering the influence of the forces of nature on the bicycle and user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,069 issued to Hall-Tipping teaches a device that permits a person to play a video game and operate an exercise bicycle simultaneously. Pedal speed and heart rate are monitored, thus affecting the play of the game. If the aerobic level is too low, it is more difficult to play the game which encourages the user to increase the output of the exercise device.
Wu in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,952 discloses a turning control device for a virtual stationary bicycle having a video monitor with a computer program attached showing images of a rider on a road. A control case having a sensor for sending signals is attached to the handle of the bicycle. The case sends signals so that the video monitor shows images of the rider on the bicycle moving in directions, thereby permitting the rider to feel as though they were riding on a road.